russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Secarats TV's Newest Cable Offering Featuring Cherryz, Keith and Via
by anadele on January 15, 2018 IBC and Secarats Talent Management Services'’ latest flagship youth-oriented program Secarats TV will feature three of the most popular teen stars in television namely Cherryz Mendoza, Keith Cruz and Via Saroca. The three Secarats premier leading ladies will star on their own original cable-digital TV shows which will be aired through different cable providers in the country such as SkyCable, Sky Direct, Cignal and Destiny Cable. Keith, Cherryz and Via will be featured on their own reality shows as they attend their various showbiz engagements and professional commitments. Keith's show will be titled Keith.Com,” Via will be the star of Via's Life,” and Cherryz Mendoza will showcase her acting and day-to-day life activities as an young actress with the show titled “Cherryz Diaries.” According to the owner and producer of Secarats Talent Maganement Services, Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr., Secarats TV is the first local digital-cable youth-oriented channel that offers 100 percent new and original Filipino content. Other shows which will be featured in Secarats TV were, Romica Lyan Cornito anchor her 30-minute entertainment newscast Secarats News,” the Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit with the show Funny Raisa; Hype 5ive members Almer, Jestin, Christian, Leslie and Sceven as they chase the moment and live their dreams in their very own reality-based show! In Chill Date with Hype 5ive; Christine Veloira will be featured also in another show titled SM Little Stars”, the kiddie talent search show for talented Filipino kids continues to be a platform for kids to share talents, enhance their personalities, and develop their confidence. The competition not only recognizes the shining and brightest kids, but it also celebrates the start of their journey in becoming stars in the future as they inspire more children to discover their innate talents. Giann Solante will host the reality model-based talent show for kids and teens The Next P&S Model, featuring the number of aspiring young models competing for a chance to develop with P&S Fashion Collection Magazine (Patty & Sam) for model endorser and modeling workshop for new discoveries. Profiles, a 30-minute entertainment documentary program offers viewers a glimpse of the look at Secarats artists and talents before and after their rise to fame. The program, which is hosted by teen actress Lianne Valentin, will feature an up close and personal of inspiring and successful stoiries of the Secarats stars. TeenGirls, a weekly teen magazine show hosted by three young girls Andrea Brillantes, Mianne Fajardo and Sajj Geronimo will show you the hottest teen trends and touch on the aspirations and concerns of the young girls. A teen magazine show for the girls aged 13 to 19 as the launching pad for teen fads and fashion necessities. Every week, the program features segments on beauty and fashion, entertainment, sports, adventure, and the aspiration of every teenage girl -- coz this is your number one guide to everything fun and for every teen girl. Fenech Toons the first-ever Filipino-created animated TV series. The animated showcase is hosted by Fenech Veloso which will feature the collection of short Pinoy cartoons for kids. In terms of sheer volume, Secarats TV's biggest animation development program ever, cartoon shorts made by several young filmmakers in the opportunity to create more than seven-minute cartoons in a 30-minute episodes. The show featured and produced cartoons and characters. Many of the animated shorts were created by Filipino cartoonist. Stephanie Bangcot will host the first-ever weekly interactive chart show Mobile Top Picks, playing the countdown of the 10 most downloaded local songs of the week, as tabulated from the wide digital ringtone library of Secarats digital and recording artists! So, grab your cellphones (mobile phones) and start downloading the hottest ringtones.